Love and Care
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian. This is a request from a dear friend of mine. In this one Lady Fae is on her period, and Sebastian takes it upon himself to care for her during the whole thing. Will she even let him? Enjoy :)


It was that time of the month again, and Fae knew it when she woke up in blood cuddled next to Sebastian's arms. She whimpers as the headaches and cramps start, already, waking up Sebastian, she looks away embarrassed. He thought nothing of it, knowing what is going on, he simply kisses her and gets out of bed. He goes to his bath and gets her bath running before helping her out of bed and carrying her in the tub.

"I'll be right back." says Sebastian

He knew she was in pain and needed taken care of, though in the past she could hide her period well, this was in the case she couldn't.

"S-sorry." says Fae

"Nothing to be sorry for." says Sebastian

He lets her soak, picks up the sheets and the other things. He gets them washed up, fresh sheets on the bed and makes her sorted caramel chocolates. He has to go out and get her some medicine but if she falls asleep like usual she could drown.

"Meyrin." calls Sebastian

"Yes, Sebastian?" asks Meyrin

"Can you do me a favor and get this for me?" asks Sebastian

He makes a list of medicine ingredients for cramps and headaches.

"Yes, of course. Right away." says Meyrin

"Thank you. Do be careful. Bring Baldroy just in case." says Sebastian

She nods and off the two of them go to get what Sebastian needs, he doesn't trust anyone to prescribe her medicine given that human doctors think that "getting drunk" was a solution for about everything. He heads up with the chocolates and her favorite tea before heading upstairs. She needs real food so makes her some blueberry pancakes as well, putting a red rose, dark red, bridal white roses and a daisy. He sets them down and gets her clothes on the line and the clothes that he set up there to warm up off too, he helps her out of the tub and gets her in the warm clothing and in bed.

"Breakfast in bed?" asks Fae

"Of course and caramel chocolates just the way you like it." says Sebastian

Sebastian gives her the tray and she sees the flowers.

"Oh Sebastian...you didn't have too." says Fae

He smiles at her and waits for her to finish her food and puts the left over chocolates aside for later, she's in his teeshirt so her sleeves had to be rolled up. He admires her in his shirt, he loves her very much. He knows this will be a week of complete heck but he doesn't care, he wants to take care of her.

"Do you know what the flowers stand for?" asks Sebastian

She shakes her head no as she takes a sip of her tea. As he talks about them he picks them up one at time, starting with the daisy.

"The daisy means "get well soon", the bridal white means "happy love", the dark red means "unconscious beauty" meaning to me, that you're very beautiful, inside and out, and finally the red rose means "love, beauty, courage and respect, romantic Love,"I Love You", sincere love, respect, courage & passion" ." says Sebastian

She turns red and leans up and kisses him gently he holds her close and kisses back she feels a sharp pain and curls up.

"God damn fucking cramps." says Fae

"I got the solution for that." says Sebastian

"I am not getting fucking drunk, Michaelis." says Fae, glaring at him

"I didn't mean it that way. I actually have a solution for your pain." says Sebastian

"We'll see" says Fae

He gets up hearing Baldroy and Meyrin's return from getting what he asked. He goes downstairs and takes the stuff and catches Meyrin as she trips and falls.

"Are you alright?" asks Baldroy

"Yeah. Oh! Sebastian I am so sorry." says Meyrin, she quickly gets up turning red.

"It's alright Meyrin. Did you get everything I asked?" asks Sebastian

"Yes sir!" they say

"That's good. Thank you. There's some pie in the kitchen for you both, make sure that Finny and Tanaka get a piece." says Sebastian

They hug him happy to get a slice of his delicious pie, he smiles at that and gets the medicine ready for Fae. He even heats up a heating pad gently for her to lay on, so she can rest up and let the medicine do it's work. Though he makes it himself, he takes two washcloths and heats them up with hot water, before putting them in a ziplock baggie with rice in the center, after draining out the excess water. He boils some water, and puts a pan above it making it a double boiler and puts the bag in the pan. While it heats up, he goes up and gives her the medicine, she takes it and coughs at the taste.

"What the hell is that?" asks Fae

"Medicine for cramps and headaches." says Sebastian

"It taste dreadful." says Fae

"I know but it'll help." says Sebastian

"I'm trusting you." says Fae

"Glad." says Sebastian

He heads down after a few minutes and gets a towel wrapping it in there so she doesn't get burnt. He heads up and helps her lay down, she settles down after getting use to the pain.

"Mmm" says Fae

He gives her a nice back massage and opens the window a bit to let in some air but wraps her up so she won't get cold and catch a cold, it is fall after all. He rubs her back and watches her fall into peaceful sleep. He gets sheets ready for the week, even making her new fresh pads for her, with Meyrin's help of course. He knows she'll need it, he questions how in the heck these would ever be comfortable but it's better than bleeding through her clothing. He get's a new bath prepared for her to wake up to and bath salts with scented candles when she wakes up her heating pad is cold again.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. Another bath is ready for you." says Sebastian

"You don't have to go through all this, I don't want to be a bother." says Fae

"You're not a bother at all." says Sebastian

He helps her into the tub and shows her the pads and takes care of the soaked towel and sheets before making her a new heating pad. He brings it back to her when she's done, she won't need medicine for a while so this will have to help her through it for now. He takes care of her through the whole week. She really appreciates it and loves every minute of it, even though normally she hates her period.

The End

A/N: I don't know all that much about flowers. I googled it and the website where I learned about the roses is called "rkdn". Same with the heating pad, I googled it as well.


End file.
